Yandere
by otakugirl321
Summary: We all know love can make people crazy. And Lucy, well, she just experience it. One-shot.


**Heyyyy, I'm back. I'm thinking about editing this story. Well, you ****know, I used an iPad to write this story back then and, wow, auto text ****was such a pain. When I re-reading it after I publish, I really want ****to edit this. So here is it!**

* * *

Today was the day that Lucy would never been expected to happened. A single tears were sliding down from her eyes. She just couldn't bear the sadness she felt right now.

Her mother, the one and only had died. And here she was. In her mother funeral, crying out loud with her father hugging her fragile body.

"Mama, why? Why you have to died? Why you so heartless leaving me and papa in this world? Why..."

People begun to whisper and feel pity for her. She could hear them.

_Shut up!_

_Stop pitying me!_

"HUAAAAAA! MAMA COME BACK! I STILL NEED YOU!"

All the servants trying to hold her body that screaming to run to her mother coffin. She want to go inside and bury herself in her mother's coffin with her.

Lucy's father dropped his body. He can't held the tears that trying to flow down on his cheek.

After all that things, people made their way home. That's what she thought before. Her father made his way to his limo, he knew that her daughter want some alone time.

She could cry aimlessly now. But then someone grab her shoulder. She turned and saw a pink-haired man behind her. He took her chin and said,

"Stop crying would you? I know it's hard but you should be the brave one", then he pulls her into embrace, "cry in here. People wouldn't know if you cry"

With that word, she cried harder. She don't know but something about him was making her felt save. Not long, he went away leaving her standing in front of her mother's grave alone.

She was in her car with her father, Jude Heartfilia, not saying any words. She just looked out from the window. She know that her father still shocked about what happened with her mother. He immediately come back home from his business trip once hearing about his wife condition.

But Lucy no longer think about it.

What she think about is,

_Who was that man?_

_What was his name?_

_Where do he lived?_

She didn't have any chance to talk to him because, well, she was way to sad to even think about anything except her mother.

She don't know how long she lost in her thought but when Lucy was conscious, she already arrived at her mansion. The Heartfilia Estate.

She run to her room. But, no. She didn't cry. She just want to think how to meet that man again.

Lucy was sitting at the edge of her bed. Then her eyes wide open. Realization hit her. She smiled and run to her desk and opened it.

"Of course silly, Lucy. You just need to make another funeral, right?"

With that smart idea of her, she took her hand gun and went to her father's office room. Lucky her, all the servants were not allowed in her house for today. It's all because her father want to be alone without anybody except her.

**TOK TOK**

Lucy knocked on her father's door and opened it. She saw her father's eyes were red and she know that he still crying. He shed his tears from his eyes.

"Oh, Lucy. Come here child"

She obeyed and come to her father's side. He hugged Lucy really tight like she would go like his wife and Lucy know that he feels really sad and depressed.

"Papa, you really sad don't you?"

"well, you know it's... Really hard for me. She's the one and only person I ever had fell in love with"

"Papa, I know the way to make you by mama side once again, and forever... I guess?"

Hearing that, Jude grabbed her daughter shoulder, "H-how Lucy?! I will do anything to make that happens!"

A devil smile appeared in Lucy's face. "Well well, turn around papa. Don't look at me. Make your back facing me."

With that, Jude nodded and turned around. Lucy took her gun. "Sayonara, Papa."

**BAM!**

Jude died in one shot. A puddle of his blood covering the floor. Lucy dropped her gun. A small chuckled came from her mouth. And then she started laughing really hard.

"Oh my God. Thank you Papa. With this I can meet him once again and live happily ever after. So what should I do now is..."

She took her phone and called 911.

"H-help! Someone shot my father! P-please h-help me!" She hung up her phone and goes to her garden. She buried her gun in a land that has a new-planted plant.

Next day come really fast. The funeral of her father begun.

_"Poor her"_

_"Her mother just died yesterday"_

_"She didn't have any relation"_

And the people keep talking. But Lucy didn't care. She didn't even cry. All the things that wandered on her head was just the man from yesterday and she hoped that he'll come to her family's funeral again.

People walks home but she still standing there. When she turned around, she saw the man. That man walk directly to her. He then hugged her.

"Live was mean, don't you think so?"

Lucy didn't say anything. She hugs that man back.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. I don't know how to say this but, well..."

"Just say it"

"I think you should live with me since you don't have any relation. And about your father's company, I would buy it and keep it works. So,did you want to come with me?"

A devil smile crept in Lucy's face. "Yes"

Poor you Natsu. You don't know who you deal with. I hope there's no one who attract you or have a crush with you.

* * *

**Cangcang! Here's the edited story hehe. I'm sorry if this not good but it's better that before. See you next time! And read my other story if you want ;)**


End file.
